1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for enabling a dual-wire protocol.
2. Introduction
Near field communication (NFC) is a set of standards for mobile devices that establish close-proximity wireless communication. It is anticipated that NFC will enable various mobile applications including contactless transactions, data exchange, and simplified setup of more complex communications. NFC can also be used between an NFC device and an unpowered NFC chip.